Late for Tea
by JackThRabbit
Summary: Alice is trapped in a normal world with her normal life but what happens when she meets the fabled white rabbit and he introduces her to a world that is anything but normal.
1. Chapter 1

I'm alone most of the time, there is no real need for me, the middle child. I'm scrany, impatient, and even if I were to marry well there would only be the occasional need of me at family gatherings when the wheather was one way or the other. I walk my gardens most of the time and count the petals on the rose that grows on its own in the middle of that garden. That rose it like me, alone and growing here for no apparent reason. If only I could run away from here, find a place where I'm meant to grow.

"Alice," My head leans back away from the flower to a beautiful man standing before me, his beard trimmed and in fashion, his suit is clearly tailored by a professional and his shoes are shinned and never scuffed. "It is well past supper time, have you been here this entire time?" I look at the sky it's night glow covering the grounds of his estate.

"Forgive me, father," I reply standing up with my head bowed. "I did not realize the time, it must of slipped away from me." His mouth twitched but he said nothing.

"Please return yourself to the house Alice, I will be along shortly."

"Yes father," I walked out of the garden watching where I was going, I knew this place better than any other place I've ever been to because I love it, this is my real home. I gathered my courage and made my way in to the house slipping past maids and my family alike, I arrived in my room where a hot bath awaited me.

"In the gardens again?" I shook from fear as the grating voice belonged to my mother.

"Yes, my lady," I replied lowering my head to my dirty dress.

"As if I were confused even for a moment," She spat, she spun around one of the most handsome women in our area, her long blonde hair was tied in a delicate and careful knot at the base of her neck, her deep red lips and bright blue eyes got the attention of everyone in the room, her figure was just the right amount of curve and slimnest that the men sought after. She wore a flattering deep red dress with a black corset and a high collar, she was always dressed in the newest fashion and it always looked absolutely perfect on her. "Bath and then you are dismissed to bed until the morn in which you are to stay here in your room until you are called for."

"Yes, my lady," I replied cowering by the door as she walked out of the room. I undressed and lowered myself into the steaming hot bath and sighed deeply. "If only I could be taken away."

"You could always leave here," A voice I didn't know called out to me, I sat up in absolute alarm covering myself the best I could.

"Who's there?" I demanded sternly. I rose half way out of the bath and pulled on my robe part of it falling into the bath. I stepped out of the bath and on to the cold wooden floor, I carefully stepped over to a rug and softly made my way to where the voice had come. I put my hand on the curtain, scared someone was hiding behind it. "I'll have you know I am very capable of taking care of myself and I'll toss you out the window if you try anything more." I tried to put on a scary voice and a fierce face, I ripped the curtain open and gave a small shout. My door burst open and my father walked in.

"What is it?" He shouted,

"Forgive me father," I said tightening my robe, "I thought I saw someone by the window." My father's mouth twitched again frowning,

"I will send the ladies in here to clear this away," I watched as he strode out of the room slamming the door behind him. I shook my head but said nothing as I turned to face the small fuzzy white intruder. I picked it up carefully as I stroked the white fur of the rabbit in my arms. I set the rabbit on my bed as the maids came in and cleared the bath and helped me dress in my night gown. I slide into my bed and sighed petting the soft rabbit's fur,

"If I could only just run away," I felt myself drift to sleep as I looked at the rabbit's almost human like eyes and I watch and it smiled and winked at me,

"You can just run away," And before I knew it I was fast asleep dreaming of running away with the white rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2: You can always run away

A light knock at the door starlted me awake. I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting poisition seeing that the white rabbit was no longer in my bed, not even a single hair to suggest that he had even been there in the first place. Another knock sounded loudly, almost impatient.

"Come," I said tugging on my robe and pulling my hair to the side of my face. One, two, three maids walked into the room with grooming things in their hands. I walked over to the chair in front of the mirror and sat down as a maid took a thick brush to my flat buttermellow colored hair. My eyes looked pale and washed out and my cheekbones were too high and showed too forward. I sighed thinking of my mother in all her perfection and shook my head as the maid tried to tie an elegant knot at the base of my neck but that ended in giving up and putting a braid instead and a black ribbon around my head. The next woman tugged off my robe and assisted me with getting dressed in a plain green gown with a brown apron over it and my eyes lit up,

"Well it is Wednesday My Lady," A maid said as she tied my shoe.

"It most certainly is," I replied smiling. I rose out of my chair and counted as I walked so that I wouldn't walk to fast but that I would get where I was going as fast as I could without running into someone or being scolded for moving faster then is appropriate for a lady.

"Good morning, Miss Alice," A kitchen maid said handing me a small white kercheif that was folded around something. "I didn't figure you would want to stay here with us if you could be out in the garden,"

"Thank you Miss Mattie, I will see you this eve," I replied practically skipping down the walk way. I opened my white kerchief to see two slices of bread with honey and a sliced apple.

"Good morning, Miss Alice," I looked up to see a tall lanky man with miscolored eyes, one not matching the other, har longer then was fashionable and a wicked grin on his otherwise innoent and perfect face,

"Good morning, ser," I replied bowing to the royal hat maker, "I trust you are here to see my father," When the man in the tailored suit nodded his head I bowed my head and called to a near by servnat, "Please escourt this good ser here to see my father," I said with a light smile.

"You are so very kind Miss Alice," He bowed his handsome head and looked up at me whispering to me words that to this day I will never forget, "You can always run away Alice,"


	3. Chapter 3: The Blue Frock

I could hardly run away, what an absurd idea from absurd people. I patiently eat my food, not chewing too much or too little so as not let to upset my mother who was on the other end of the table chatting to guests about nobility and making excuses as to why I'm so plain looking unlike the timeless beauty of my mother. My father periodically nodded his head at just the right moment and laughed at the right points, watching the pair of the was like watching a dance inside of a hot, crowded ballroom where no one seemed to notice anything but the couple dancing in the middle of the room. That is exactly how they met, she was a lowly scullery maid in a castle always covered in soot and ash, so much that they called her little cinder. My mother didn't have an easy life, that is until she turned 16 and left her house to seek any type of fortune she could find for anywhere couldn't possibly be as awful as where she was. She would soon find out how terribly wrong she was.

"Did you hear that Alice? " I looked up from my plate and smiled trying to join their dance, my father waited a moment before he realized I hadn't been paying attention .

"The young lord here has asked you for tea," My mother provided airily. I smiled and inclined my head as gracefully as I could manage,

"Thank you My Lord, I should be most grateful for the chance to have tea with you." My mother narrowed her eyes at me, perhaps the wording could have used a small amount of help.

"I look forward to it, My Lady." He raised his glass and we all followed suit, "To the great kingdoms," He started and looked to me, "Should they never fall."

After breakfast I made my way slowly up the hall and to the back of the mighty castle we resided in. We inherited this castle from my father's grandfather since my father was the youngest of eight he wouldn't inherit much beyond what he made for himself and having always been his favorite he got the keep we now lived in. I looked through the slit in the stone to see a grey and darkening sky as I made my way to my lessons. I felt a pain in my ear as my mother appeared and gave my ear wrench. I did not cry as she pulled my hair,

"How could you be so stupid?" She said in her lady like tone. "I practically handed you a Lord and you say something so repulsive?" She narrowed her eyes at me, "If you cannot get his attention I swear I'll cut off all your hair." And with that she left me standing in the hall. I tried to smooth my hair down as I looked at her retreating dress and turned back to the hallway, peering out the stone slit once more bad what I saw made me boink, rub my eyes and blink again. No matter how many times I closed and opened my eyes, I kept seeing the same thing. I saw a rabbit with hair as white as the freshly laid snow and eyes so red I could see it from here, as I took a couple steps forward I saw it was wearing a red vest with a blue frock, he held a watch bigger then his entire small body in his hand as he looked at me and pointed to it.

"I must be going mad, a rabbit with a watch? Impossible."

"No more impossible then frock he's wearing. Sadly no hat however," I turned to see the royal hat maker standing behind me, his black and silver streaked hair dancing lightly in the wind as he held his top hat in his hands.

"Why is he here?" I stupidly asked. The hat maker smiled at me,

"Because you're late Alice." His smile perked up his face and even with miscolored eyes his smile made him handsome.

"Late?" I asked wondering what he was even doing in this part of the castle. "Late for what?"

"You're late, my dear. You're late for a very important date."


	4. Chapter 4: Curiouser & curiouser

"What do you mean, ser?" I asked furrowed my brow in confusion as I looked at his strong clear cut jaw and the steady smile that grew over his face that made him handsome. His hair fell in front of his face,

"Do you enjoy it Miss Alice?" I turned from the window, his dark midnight blue suit creased in his long legs, his matching coat was folded carefully over his forearm, his arms were covered by a white, crisp button up shirt and his smokey grey waistcoat fit him snuggly as he tugged his coat on he watched me as i returned it with watch him with close regard.

"Enjoy what?" I asked carefully raising my eyebrow. He waved a graceful hand in my direction and around the narrow hallway we stood in. I looked around not understanding.

"The castle, the lessons, the routine, all if this," He explained waving his hand once more.

"Of course, ser, I am very fortunate to be able to live the life I do." He made an impatient sound,

"There's no spark," He said leaning in much closer then was appropriate. I leaned back against the wall as his nose touched mine, "It must be in there somewhere,"

"What are you doing good ser?" I asked, he looked at me seeming to act as though he was in a trance,

"How beautiful, " He replied. He lifted his hat up and sat it neatly on his head. "The rabbit will be outside waiting for you everyday until you decide to go with him."

"And if I decide to never go?" I asked stiffening my resolve to the mad things I just witnessed,

"He will return because you will not be content here." He explained pulling on an invisible line, a black cane with a golden rabbit head on the top. "You're welcome to stay here and have tea with yor good Lord, but do be careful My fair Lady, for you would be nowhere as beautiful if you get your hair cut off." He waved his hand and left me there in the chilled hallway pondering on his words. I turned to see the rabbit standing outside pointing to his watch as if he were patiently waiting for something. Or someone if I were to understand the hat maker correctly. I turned my head from the window and walked up the steps to my lessonbs on math and English and how to be a lady, which mostly consisted of being a good at speaking when a man speaks to you and looking pretty as a painting and as silent as one too. A lady must think but don't think too much, be a faithful wife but don't mention when your husband leaves at night, a lady must be fair, kind and courteous, never to raise her voice, but make sure she is heard, good gods it's enough to make ones head spin. Be everything and nothing and know when you should do what and at what time.

"Good afternoon, Miss Alice," I looked away from the window and at my lessons teacher. A drab older, who was a horrifying shade of grey, as if he would drop over dead any moment. His gnarled tree like fingers held a brown seemingly old book, his brown monk cloak hid tales spun together with words, and his dropping face smile with a yellow glare and cat like grace. No matter what I had thought of the old man one thought remained constant, never had I seen eyes so alive and youthful, there was such depth and knowledge, as though he had lived a thousand lives and gone on an endless amount of adventures, all of it still alive and fighting behind his bright grey eyes.

"Good afternoon, Monk Godfrey, " I gave a polite incline of my head and a curtsy. He motioned me into the room where as he carried on in a lengthy explication of herbs and potions, I stared out the window imaging the great many lives of Monk Godfrey. Then there it was, the white rabbit in his rose red waistcoat, holding a watch in his small white furry hand as he frantically pointed at it. I blinked slowly watching the little rabbit move more and more hectically as the seconds moved on.

"You know, Miss Alice," I looked to Monk Godfrey behind me who held a pocket watch in his hand. "Perhaps he is right."

"Perhaps who is right, Monk Godfrey?" I asked giving him my full attention, feeling a flush of embarrassment as he knew I hadn't been paying attention, "The royal hat maker," And he turned to the books and continued the lecture. I furrowed my brow for a moment and looked back to see the rabbit had gone.

My day just keeps getting curiouser and curiouser.


	5. Take a Turn With Me?

Why has everyone been telling me to run away? I furrowed my brow in thought and took a deep breath as one could while in a corset clearly meant for someone much smaller then I. There were ribbons in the braid that rested by my neck, a wide brimmed straw hat rested on my head elegantly bent with a blue ribbon that match the dress I wore, my dress, O my word my dress was elegant but loose in chest and tight in the bustle, this gown had belonged to my mother, once a gown of sky blue silk the pale gown was layered and still fashionable, my mother had added white trim and apron-like front was beautiful, my white stockings and shined black shoes matched with just the right amount of color. My mother had only worn this gown once but it was the gown that changed everything. When she tugged it out of her wardrobe for the maids to fix it up for me, I was intimidated, scared even, this dress had changed her life and in one of the few acts of motherly affection she gave it to me, to secure myself because many years ago she had worn this blue silk dress that was gifted to her by a fairy to go to a ball where she met my father and they lived, as they say, happily ever after. She wanted the same for me, I thanked her and she sniffed and left her room. Maids moved in and added the white trim and brought in the chest and let out the bustle, still keeping it as uncomfortable as possible, I did, in fact look like I was on my way to meet royalty.

Being in my family meant obligations to be married to other royalty, other lords, other persons of status and being the youngest of twelve left me the one child not married. I have never really been interested in marriage or of having my own slobbering, smelly children but it was what I was expected to do next and eventually I would have to do it. My father believed we should have a chance at finding our own true love but any suitor that approached me was left behind as I went out to the gardens or on a horseback ride or something of the outside nature while they sat at the courtyard twiddling their thumbs, who could ever love such a tweedle? I followed my hand maiden out to await for the carriage to be brought around. I looked up at the bright sky and closed my eyes, listening to the song of the birds, the wind whistling in the trees, the horses on the path as it rode up into the driveway. My father came out of the house and furrowed his brow and then smiled, the royal hat maker exited the carriage and shook my father's hand after giving him an exaggerated bow.

"What brings you here?" My father asked,

"I heard that your daughter was on her way to the young Lords and upon an invitation early this morning so am I and I wondered if I could escort her," My father smiled again and nodded his head,

"Robin Hood has been closing in on this area so to have someone of your caliber with her would be much appreciated." They shook hands and the hat maker smiled making his way to me, he held out his hand and I politely took it,

"Your Grace," He said pulling his hat off to me. "I should much like to accompany you to the young Lords house should it please you," I smiled and gave a soft bow of my head,

"It would please me greatly good ser," He offered his arm and helped me into the carriage. On the ride he talked animatedly about his many visits to other kingdoms on other shores and lands. I was fascinated by the places he had been and expressed how much fun that sounded and how I should like to travel. He soon stopped talking as we both heard a bang off in the distance, the carriage halted and the doors opened and the footman held his hand out to me. I took it and gracefully as I could manage opened my sky blue umbrella out and held it over my head. My handmaiden and footman followed behind me as I clasped onto the hat makers arm. My footman moved in front of us and rapped the ornate knocker three times. A moment later the grand doors of the great hall opened and a freshly dressed butler stood at the threshold. He bowed his head and our party entered. He took my white cloak and moved into another room, as I closed my umbrella and followed along hooking the handle of the umbrella on my arm. The butler moved to a side room with our riding cloaks and put them in a nearby closet. We followed along to the entryway it was gleaming, decorated with gold and jewels, exotic flowers and paintings of people dressed in royal colors and fashion but no one I recognized from my studies. The butler halted in front of another set of large decorated doors and took a step to the side as two men, on either side of the door, grunted and pushed to get it open. We walked in, the butler going to the head of the table and my handmaiden pushing my chair back and pushing me in, then going to stand behind my chair.

"Hello Miss," I looked up after taking my hat off and the look on the Lord's face was one of shock that changed to pleasure then changed to sheer embarrassment. The hat maker took his seat in front of me, his face seeming touched with sadness. "Your Majesty," He cleared his throat with a sense of uneasiness. "I was not sure you would come," He explained hesitantly. I looked around the table to see that more than half of the seats had been filled. A man with silver in his raven hair, with a regal text book good looks, a strong chin, a fine beard, eyes that shone with intense honesty, a scar under his chin and hands the size of frying pans. Well, perhaps the text book of someone else, but he was not awful to look upon. He looked to me and mumbled a greeting, his weary green eyes watched me carefully but watching me for what I wonder. The other seats were all women and pretty as a rose garden, women of fire, silk, sunshine, ravens and autumn. I suddenly felt horridly tense, tea was brought out to us but no one made a move, save it for the hat maker who happily drank his tea and following the lead of the only person I had ever met before I picked up my tea blowing over the top of the cup. Soon enough the other ladies were moving milk and sugar, adding different things to their tea which made the hat maker scrunch up his nose and in turn made me smile. The light clatter of tea cups and aromas of cakes, teas and other treats were brought in from the kitchen. A throat cleared itself loudly and the young Lord nodded and hesitantly stood up,

"Dearest Ladies, gentlemen, your majesty," He inclined his head, earning me corner-of-the-eye inspections from the other ladies. "You are all aware I am now the age to wed," He began looking at me wearily because I would assume, out of all the present ladies I am the only one in attendance who is royalty and that had a tendency to make people very uneasy around me. "I chose each of you for different reason but mainly because I thought one of you would best suit me." I set my cup down and looked him, otherwise I may begin to wonder or think on other things, more interesting things, like where I could possibly run away to and with whom, then something clicked in my mind and a heat welled up in my face, am I understanding what this man is saying correctly or did I just imagine that last part? It sounds like he wants to examine us to make sure we are the prize pony he will be paying for. My mind was hot, almost as hot as my face felt. "I would like to begin, each one of you will come outside with me one by one so that we may speak for a moment."

"I beg yer pardon," A woman stood two seats down from me said hardly above a whisper, she looked like a warrior with the sun hitting her wild red flame like hair. I thought she looked like a warrior of the sun. Every reddened face looked to her, "I'm not some precious piece of meat to be examined, tried and sold at a price to the highest bidder!" She shouted.

"That is not the case," The Lord replied looking nervously to my own red face. "I discussed it with each of your parents when I first came to call at your house."

"Yer tellin' me that my da is letting me be auctioned off?" Her voice suddenly changed to a low growl. "That OUR parents let us go to an unmarr'ied gentlemon's home with nothing but a maid because they were under the assumption there would be twelve other ladies who would be insulted at the same time?" I lifted my tea cup, taking small sips as I was unsure what else to do which made the hat maker chuckle. The young Lord was looking more and more embarrassed by each word being slung at him.

"I do not wish to marry without-" The sun warrior lifted her hand, a plaid tartan of blue and purple slid down her shoulder, she stood and pulled it up by a large pin with a stag on it, she turned on her heel and left the hall. Several other ladies stood and followed behind, each one nodding their head to me, which earned another chuckle from the otherwise silent hat maker, who looked over to me to see what I was doing. It was my duty to sit here and do everything in my power to leave this place with a husband, I didn't want to end the day bald by any means of the idea, so there I sat.

"Thank you for being willing to stay," The Lord remarked to myself and the three other who stayed. He sat down looking tired but not near as tired as the older man sitting next to him. I watched the hat maker move around, drink tea and look utterly, hopelessly bored. I recognized the look as I bore it on my face often. I watched his long thin fingers move with grace and purpose as he poured the tea, placed one lump of sugar in and carefully stirred it.

"Did you want more tea, my grace?" I was taken aback by his comment partly because I had been caught watching him and the other part was because he referred to me as "my", "HIS", my face flushed, in the same moment I tried to speak through my embarrassed face a throat cleared again. "There is a rather nice sitting area outside in the courtyard," Everyone looked over to the hat maker,

"Would you care to take a turn with me?" I looked over to the hat maker who wore a surprised look on his face. He looked to the young lord who didn't move at all, he was busy watching someone else at the table. The hat maker smiled and rose out of his chair, making his way over to me he pulled my seat out and he offered his arm and I followed him out to the gardens where I steered him to the roses.

"I've always been fond of roses," I explained touching the soft petals of the flower under my pale fingers. "Ouch!" I pulled my hand away, a spring of red bubbled on the tip of my finger. The hat maker pulled out a white handkerchief and wrapped up my finger.

"As have I your majesty," He smiled. He cut a rose and tucked it in my braid and smiled. "Your grace, May I ask why you so boldly asked your humble servant to take a turn with you?" I tucked my hand on his under his arm and over his forearm and tugged him along, he followed my direction willingly.

"I am always fond of you when you come around, I always enjoy your stories of the far off lands you visit," I stop by a large tree and look up at his miscolored eyes and see his soft smile,

"Careful of that rabbit hole," He said as he grabs my sleeve tugging me to him I collapse against his warm chest. I smiled before I could stop myself, "I would rather like it if you would take me on one of your adventures," His surprised expression returned to his face as he looked over my face,

"Your majesty, as flattered as I am, I am a simple hat maker and would not be able to keep you in the current comfort of life that you now enjoy," He replied furrowing his eyebrows,

"You do not want me to go with you?" I asked feeling the sting of rejection,

"I would like nothing more," He replied softening his face.

"Then let me go with you on your next adventure," I put my hands on his and he smiled, before I knew what was happening he softly put his lips on mine and gave my chest a hard push and I tumbled backward into the rabbit hole, down,

Down, down

D

O

W

N

The rabbit hole.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting in the Little Tree

I clutched towards anything, everything, roots mostly which were slick with mud and I lost my grip easily falling further down. Should I continue to fall forever? Perhaps never to see the sun again, at that moment a bright light hit my eyes and I thunked my head, my eyes saw splotches and stars as I tried to focus on the warmth that came from a small spilt in my head. I saw the red even through the stars and spots in my vision. I looked up and blinked several times trying to see clearly as a bookshelf came into view. It had a bit of blood on one of the corners as I stared at it, I hit a bookshelf?

"My laws, I must have hit pretty hard," I looked below me as I saw the dress fan out, catching the wind beneath me and carefully leading me to safety. I wrinkled my brow as I looked around seeing all manner of clothing, brushes, chairs and other house hold items. "Mine," I whispered, "These are mine," I glanced to a mirror I saw my step mother sitting across from my father drinking tea,

"Well I am very confident she will come back with a marriage proposal," She said in a clipped tone.

"No one has seen her for a week already," My father replied shaking his head, "And neither did the other girls, I think it's something much worse than that," He set his tea cup down.

"I'm sure that is just something the local rabble made up to stir the pot." She replied firmly.

"But it's been weeks!" He shouted in a broken tone. He rose from his seat and left the room. She sat still and drank her tea cup. I blinked heavily as I felt the warmth of the blood seep into my dress. I reached my hand out to another mirror as I saw my father's reflection, he was staring out into the rose garden, leaning forward caused my dress to buckle beneath my weight and I began to fall again but I never did see the bottom as my world was engulfed in darkness. The last thing I remember was seeing a tear on my father's face as he held a white rose in his hands looking out the window to the gardens as he waited for me to come back home but I didn't know the way back, I only knew that I had fallen and I could very well be on the other side of the world by now, far away from everything I knew, my family, my father, my rose garden, my hat maker.

Dirt. Wet. Mud. I try to squeeze my hand, mud fills my hand and crawls up underneath my nails. My head is aching and I can't open my eyes because of the pain so I try to move my limbs to make sure nothing is broken. I wiggle my toes, one shoe on, one shoe off, socks both still on, slight ache when moving my foot. I bend my legs and then unbend it hearing a cracking sound as I move, a pressure being released when I do. I put my hands under my head and push up, my hair in stiff from the blood, but no longer bleeding. I open my eyes, no longer are spots and the like blocking my vision but it is blurring badly. I see a light in the corner of the room on a table, I rub my eyes and try to look around the room, a small white blur is hopping before me, I steadily rise off the ground and try rubbing my eyes once more but it isn't helping. There is another shape behind him, a tall thin man with long legs that reminded me of a spider that lived in my window for a while until my mother found him, his arms seemingly as long as his spider-like legs, his hair was longer than fashionable back home, a long tall hat sat on the top of his head, his face was too blurry, he had a large blur sitting on his shoulder and a white blob moving up and down next to him. I reached out my hand,

"Hat-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I fell forward. No smell of mud, no impact hit me to brace for, a soft pull at my wrist and a lift to my hands, a warm hand responded to mine and wrapped me up in warmth. A smell of tea leaves, fabric and leather entered my nose, "I need-" I tried to explain but a slim finger pressed against my lips.

"Not here," A silken voice full of honey whispered to me, "Sleep now, I will wake you when we arrive." His hands touched my forehead then my collarbone and once more my world was eaten alive by the darkness of sleep.

I awoke an undiscernible amount of time later to warm lips on my forehead,

"Her fever has finally broken,"

"Honey," I whispered,

"What did she say?" He asked, a chuckle sounded in the room and my eyes slowly fluttered open to see a room covered in what looked like bark, each table decorated with dollies and steaming tea cups and kettles, were shaped like mushrooms. The bright colors of the mushrooms and blankets that were thrown about hurt my, still recovering, eyes. The room was coming more into focus, a small white rabbit sat at the head of a longer mushroom table nervously watching the watch he held,

"Blue frock," I whispered at the sight of his outfit. He looked at me a leaned his head forward.

"She may have hit her head rather hard!" A brown colored rabbit, no man, wait rabbit, both perhaps replied, his face was that of a handsome man, a clean cut jaw, slight facial hair, a long nose that had been broken at one point, bright red eyes that darted around, his lips full and pink, his hands were gloved and holding a shaking tea cup and saucer. His tightly tailored suit of complimenting blues and gold rested on him with a lovely white rose set neatly in his upper button hole.

"Well I am wearing a blue frock," The white rabbit pointed out holding his tea cup with a steel like grip as he watched me carefully. A long leg set itself in front of me as a man adjusted in a dark corner. I turned my attention to him, he wore a finely tailored suit as did the other gentle-gentlemen gathered. His eyes were hidden under his stovetop hat, steam rising out the side as he looked over something small in his claw like hands. He looked up at me, his jaw was clean down to his pointed chin, his nose was long and even, his lips were grey as was the rest of the skin her wore, his bright red eyes looked me over carefully and he leaned forward, casting the room in darkness and steam,

"Are you afraid my dear?" He asked holding out something to me. My eyebrows knitted together as I looked over his sharp, finely pointed teeth,

"No, ser," I replied. He nodded and opened his hand to show me what he held there. A small silver locket sat in his palm, I looked into his red glowing eyes,

"Hold out your hands," He instructed. I did so and he set the gleaming locket in my hands. His body seemed to not only have spider like qualities but smoke like as well. I watched the locket and pushed the small button on the side, a small click gave way to two small pictures in the locket. A picture of the myself on the left side and a picture of the Hat maker and myself in a groom frock and myself in a bridal gown, I gasped and looked up to see the red eyes watching me closely. "I knew it," The expression on his face was hurt as he moved back into the corner. I looked around at the room and each sat face met my own.

"You knew what?" I asked softly, the white rabbit put his furry paw on my hand,

"You have no memory of this place?" The rabbit asked. I shook my head, "You lived here once," He waved his hand around the room. I smiled at the small room full of oddities. "You moved not too long ago shortly after the wedding," My cheeks flushed at the thought of being married. "Show her," The shadow in the corner of the room shook but eventually he reached out and offered his hand. I clicked the locket shut and followed him to a set of stairs and up to the top of the tree.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He put a pointed finger to his lips and pressed so I silenced myself. He pushed at a latch and gave the door a shove, "Where am I?" I asked as I marveled over the sea to my left where I could see people with fins like fish, a chess board in front of me that spread for miles, a patch of frozen fury to the north and fine castle decorated the land.

"This is Wonderland," He said watching me with saddened eyes, "This is your kingdom."


	7. Chapter 7: Kings & Dresses

"My king-my what?" I shouted feeling a branch snap under my weight, I tightened my legs and let out a shriek of terror as my arms automatically clutched my face and my eyes squeezed shut.

"You heard right," the shadow man snaked through the branches and held out a clawed hand, "You were born here, a terrible curse claimed our lands and you were sent off to safety." I peered out from between my hands to see his rising black smoke take the form of a butterfly as it flew off into the sky only to dissipate before the might of the golden sun setting on the horizons. He turned his bright red eyes back to me, "isn't your mind swimming with questions?" He chuckled at the joke only he understood as he watched me upside down fight the rising questions bubbling, forming in my mind.

"Who wouldn't have questions is what I'd like to know!" I exclaimed crossing my arms tightly in front of my chest. He twisted around a branch by my head and rested his chin on his smoke hand. "I should also like to know whose wonderful idea it was to send me off in the first place! And who in their right mind believes in curses? Also who are the people downstairs? Why doesn't everyone here know more about me then I do? And what sort of a chimney is this within this silly tree? Why do you say this home is mine? If I've never set foot here why on earth should I have a home here? Who is that man in the picture? And why-what are you doing?" A soft pillar of smoke the size of a finger rested on my cheek,

"You're crying," He replied simply. He lifted his hand and I put my own slim pale finger next to my cheek, flushed, hot and-and wet.

"I'm crying," I replied stupidly. The smoke head looked at me curiously,

"Are you sad?" He asked me tenderly. I shook my head feeling warmth overwhelm me,

"I'm happy," I whisper softly, he nodded his head,

"Why are you surprised? Your mind knows where you are even if you don't remember it," A clawed hand tapped the branch under him, "Just as you know me," I looked up at the red eyes that slowly turned purple, the light pulling away the shadows, "Who am I?" I shook my head, frustrated with him and myself.

"I know you," I breathed out and shook my head, "I can't remember," the shadow engulfed him once more and he slowly, sadly shook his head.

"All in due time I suppose. We wouldn't want to over load your mind now do we?" The question had a cruel note to it, I can't recall ever being spoken to in such a manner. I reached out to touch the clawed beasts hand, soft, warm fur greeted my fingertips,

"We were friends," I said before thinking on it. I slowly felt the familiar fur under my fingers and my eyes closed. "You were the leader of-" I shook my head trying to shake memories loose, "No, commander of the royal guard," I tried to rattle loose a face but nothing came to me. I opened my eyes to see lilac purple eyes watching me cautiously.

"Anything else?" He asked carefully. I shook my head with a soft smile pulling my hand to my forehead. All at once I remembered I was hanging upside down in a tree and a chuckle left my throat. I put my hand to my mouth and reached up to a branch above me, I pulled myself up and modestly evened out my skirts. I looked over to see the patient eyes watch me as I adjusted and before I could stop myself I reached out and touched his face.

A man in a white tux fidgeted nervously beside me, something is blocking my side vision. I reached up and felt a soft mask covering my face. I look down and see I'm wearing a white and golden ball gown, I put my hands down and fell the layers of silk I smiled and looked back over to the fidgety man. I set my hands calmly down on his,

"What are you so nervous about? It isn't as though you're the one getting married," my voice sounds like a song, low and delighted.

"You know I cannot stand to wear formalwear," he growled grumpily as his bright purple eyes found my own. I put my hand on his cheek and kisses him lightly,

"I'm sorry you have to suffer on my behalf," I said honestly. He shook his head,

"You're home now, I only suffer when you're away. Now come on before they think I stole you away."

"Alice?" I blinked heavily. I was sitting in the mushroom hovel again surrounding by the rabbits and the shadow.

"My apologies," I said automatically, "I must have forgotten myself, I hung from that branch for some time." The white rabbit turned on the shadow,

"You let her majesty hang from a branch?" He hissed.

"I thought it would rattle a memory out of her." He purred with a smile that stretched ear to ear. The white rabbit shook his head and patted my hand.

"It was my own fault for not paying enough attention to my surroundings." I admitted sheepishly. The two rabbits nodded in unison with a smile tugging on the corners of their mouths, which for some reason made me frown.

"We'll let us draw you a bath and we can get you into something comfortable to sleep in. You've had a trying time so far and we can see that. Please take the day and rest and we will gather you tomorrow morning." He patted my hand again and got up, leaving the room. The other shaky rabbit rose from his seat, straightened his lapels and waist coat and bow at the waist before me, I inclined my head and he left the room. I clasped my hands together and sighed, looking at my one shoe as it glinted mischievously in the light.

"it's not everyday you see a Queen frown at her shoe." The white rabbit had returned and was watching me. I shook my head,

"Those were my favorite shoes," I laughed and shook my head, bits of my dress were torn and falling to the floor.

"Come now child," the white rabbit said holding out his paw, "once you've had a bath everything will feel less of a chore." I took his small paw and followed him into the bathroom where a still steaming copper tub sat. The smell of lavender and spearmint hit my nose and I could already feel the healing power of the plants used to calm and soothe. "I will leave you now," he pointed to the corner of the room where a brass table sat with a blue dress laying upon it. "I will personally see what can be done about finding your lost shoe."

"Thank you," I replied as I heard the door click closed behind him. I pulled at the dress and snorted in frustration as I discovered myself unable to undress. I fell to the floor as all of the frustration, confusion and absolute horror of the day sunk in. I was inside of a tree, in a foreign place, full of animals who weren't animals but also weren't human, people who I know I know but the memories just weren't connecting and here I sat huddled on the floor with a hot bath ready to soothe my mind and I'm stuck because I never learned to undress myself.

"Pathetic," I whispered as I hit my head in the floor on purpose with force, again and again until I knew something that would either help me remember or help me forget.

"You really should stop beating yourself so, after all, the hares spent some time fixing you up." The shadow was outside the window with his arms crossed and his purple eyes pinched in a worried frown.

"I am utterly useless," my hands fumbled at the top of my gown but I couldn't catch anything. A warm hand touches my own and pulled it away,

"Oh child," he set his hand over my head and the pain slowly ebbed away, "I have served a great many years by your mothers side, I grew fond of her as I did of you in time, so I'll let you in on a little secret; even the greatest king has called in a maid to untie these damn dresses." I laughed. A genuine, heart felt laugh, but then I couldn't stop laughing and I began to get hysterical but the laugh stayed and so did his ear to ear smile that looked so familiar to me I felt angry with myself for not knowing him. Slowly I stopped laughing and a case of the hiccups seemed to grasp me with no intention of releasing their firm grip on me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me and I cried.


	8. Chapter 8: Sweets

"Soft," I whispered as I felt soft fur under my fingertips.

A cat stood next to a young girl with sunshine colored hair and wearing a simple blue dress. The cat sat patiently watching as she drew a hopscotch pattern in the dirt with a stick next to a rose bush. His tail whipped back and forth and his ears were perked up, carefully listening to its surroundings. Laughing the little girl began the game by lightly tossing a small stone and happily jumps from one square to another and back again. The cat stood up and stretched and down the little girl fell into the rose bushes. The cat appeared at her side and nuzzled her trying to distract her from the thorns that pierced her skin. The small white cat did its best to pull the thorns from her skin but the little girl began to cry and squirm about trying to get out of the roses thorns, the cat frantically tried to be faster but it just wasn't fast enough to silence the shouts from the little girl. She began to thrash around, she began to bleed from small cuts and rips in her skin. Her small cries turned into desperate, fearful screams. The cat stopped trying to calm the child and began to mewl as it was now being tossed about and struck with thorns. Two hands went into the tortuous rose bush and placed the snow white kitten on the girls lap and lifted the frighted pair up out of the destructive rose bush.

"Now Alice," A pair of cat ears sat atop a chaotic mess of purple hair, a set of deep violet eyes looked at her with unending patience. "I have told you countless time to stay away from the rose gardens."

"But it's so beautiful here," She retorted crossing her arms.

"I will make a path for you so you can still be near the roses but you will be safe and you can play unafraid." He tried reasoning with the small child.

"I wasn't scared," She pouted, "Dianah was here to protect me," She pointed at the cat who was now licking its small wounds.

"Of course your majesty," He replied, "Allow me to add a few pathways for your mother's sake, so she needn't worry. You know how she will feel when you walk into the dining hall with all these marks on you." He explained setting the child down. Alice watched the white kitten hop away and up into a nearby tree.

"Well," She began turning to face the tall man, "If it's for mothers sake then I shall permit that." She said with a satisfied smiled. She reached up and the man knelt down and she tightly hugged him, patting his chaotic hair,

"Soft,"

"There you are my darling," A voice broke her concentration. She gazed up at the purple eyes before her and reached into the shadow and touched soft, furry purple ears atop a chaotic mess of deep purple hair. He sat patiently watching her carefully, "Another memory?" He asked. Alice smiled softly nodding, knowing it had to have been her in that memory. Her hand went down and over to his jaw but still no face appeared. "My name," He said answering the unspoken frustration he could easily read on her face. "My face will return to you once you remember my name. Now turn and hold the front piece," My face flushed a crimson as he chuckled softly, "Trust me your majesty," I turned and held the bust of the tattered joke of a dress, there was a loud rip and I breathed deeply for the first time since getting to this odd place and deeply appreciating the salt in the air. The man appeared before me with his eyes closed. "Do you require anything else of me your majesty?"

"No, that will be all," I answered softly. He bowed at what I assume if the waist and left closing the window behind him. I lifted my hand to call him back but remembering my state of dress I thought better of it and I slide off the mud ridden, bloodied, tattered dress instead and promptly threw it aside. Slowly slipping my mud caked feet into the water I winced noticing the cuts on my foot that had lost its shoe earlier that day, or was that yesterday? It all seemed so muddled together. I sat down on the towel resting on the bottom of the copper tub and slowly lean my head back. I glance to my left and saw a tray filled with different soaps and shampoos that I hadn't seen there before. I was too tired to think too much on it so I took my time smelling each one. I finally settle on one that smells like a rose garden on a sunny summer day. I washed off the mud on my feet and the bits of mud in my hair and after feeling as though as tremendous weight had been lifted off my shoulders, I pull myself up out of the bath that had turned into a deep brown shade. Sighing I glance to the table where my clothing had been set. A smart light blue dress sat undisturbed next to a pair of white, calf high shoes with buttons going up along the side. I quickly dry myself off and pull the dress over my head, silently relieved that the ties were on the sides of the dress. I tie the dress snuggly and pull on the white stockings then tugged on the boots, carefully making sure each button is secure so that the design on the shoe was not a waste due to my particular lack of fashion knowledge. I look back to the table and see a simple black ribbon resting on the glass tabletop. I lift the shimmering fabric and set it under my hair, tying a bow on top of my head. I straighten my dress as I look myself over in the mirror on the table. I still bare a few scrapes and bruises but overall I look and feel much better. I walk over to the window and open it looking out at the view of forest and sunset before me.

"My kingdom," I whisper to myself.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" A young man sat steadily on a branch, slender and long, he sat with grace and poise as he watches the sunset. He turns to me, his face shrouded in shadow.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sighing I look over the boy with disappointment etched on my face.

"Can't see my face either, huh?" He asks as if he already knew the answer. I sadly nod my head, "It's ok, all good thing come to those who wait." He said reaching out his arm, he pat me on the head.

"Sweets,"

"Your Majesty, please come in and pick any one of the treats in my shop!" A man dressed in tan slacks and a white shirt that was covered in a grey apron and matching hair stood patiently at the doorway. He smartly moved aside and a man dressed in deep velvet purple and black strode into the store first, following closely behind were men in white armor with red numbers and symbols on their right side that I wasn't able to see clearly. Perhaps a ranking? Or a royal seal?

"Come along, my darling," A kind, soft voice echos in my mind but when I turn to see her I become blinded by a bright light. The owner of the voice sets a pale shining hand at the small of my back and leads me inside the store. I walk around distracted and excited by the candy. I see a simple red rose sitting peacefully inside a glass jar.

"This!" I gleefully shout. The shopkeeper hesitates, looking at the light behind me. A nod from the light and the shopkeeper happily hands it over to me.

"This is a very special rose," He said handing it to me, "It is said that the first angel to shed a tear of happiness created this rose so that others may share in the angel's happiness. If you plant it, it will grow and make others just as happy as you are." I take the glass and see a boy standing behind the counter, his face is a blur but I can tell he hates me. There is a chill to the way he is looking at me even though I cannot see his face.

"Thank you!" I shout and forget the boy behind the counter.

"Nothing you remember of me will be that wonderful I'm afraid." The voice that shook me from my memory had a sad tone in it.

"I'm sure it will be, you seem like a nice person," I said with a soft smile. The boy barked a cold laugh that shook me.

"It's all right if you never remember me," He said holding something small in his hands, "I, however, owe you my life. So if there is something you need just throw this into the sky and I will come as fast as I am able." He tossed down a small glass blue bird. "Until then your majesty," He turned and jumped out of the tree, exploding into the form of a bluejay, he flew off into the sky. Sighing after seeing the beautiful explosion of light into a soft blue and than a bird flying off I can't help but think that I'll never get used to this place.


	9. Chapter 9: The King from a Distant Land

A flicker of dying light and the sun went down below the skyline. A light tap sounded on the door and a plump woman with a drunk's demeanor entered the dark room. She held a shaking candle that held on to a silver stand as the woman's wobbly legs held her up but only just. Her bright blue and dark black dress shimmers in the candlelight.

"Good evening, your majesty," Her bright red lips spoke in a slurred manner.

"Good evening," I replied staring at her red, pinched cheeks.

"I am here to gather you for dinner," She explained with a loud hiccup. My brows unintentionally furrowed at her lack of manners but things have been so different since I've arrived here that I assume it isn't rude to make bodily noises at one's guests.

"Of course," I replied suddenly taking notice of the hunger pangs as I wrestled with a severe stomach growl. "Please, lead the way," She nodded and after some effort on her part and my growing frustration going up another level, she managed to turn herself around. We walked into the main room where the light from her candle set the brightly decorated room with an eerie shadow. I stopped as a spider's long leg retreated back into the corner, safe within the shadows. Didn't someone with a spider's leg pick me up from where I landed in the place?

"Your Majesty?" A slurred voice sounded shaking me from my thoughts. I turn back to her and smiled,

"Forgive me, let us carry on," I say following her once more to another side room. She pulled open the door and bowed as I walked in, I began to worry she would topple over but when I turned to check on her the door stood closed and she was nowhere to be found, the room shone bright with walls of candles and in the center of the room was a grand table but no one sat at the chairs in front of the extravagant dinner. I frowned but felt too hungry to really want to complain about eating alone, so I sat down and ate like a lady, slow and with careful thought but I made sure to eat until I was full which took some time. I began to feel a wave of tiredness weigh on me and so I stood when I was finished and bowed to the table, "Thank you for this wonderful meal, I only wish someone would have been here to enjoy it with me," I said quietly. I make my way to the deep red wood doors push it open and made my way into the hall, carefully folding my hands I walk back to the main room without a candle, wondering if I will see the spider's leg I saw before. "I know you're in here," I said looking around but there was no movement and not a sound, sighing, defeated for the day I nod, "It seems everyone is overjoyed for me to be here but no one can bother to keep me company," I twist my fingers nervously, "It makes me wonder how important I really am," I confess to the dark corner, "Or what I'm really doing here at all," I look up at the window and see a moon rising, I close my eyes and nod my head, "I may have been alone at home but at least I had my rose garden, at least I had something," My voice trails off and I drop my hands to my sides, a single tear gathers in my eye and I slowly shake my head, "I don't think I ever felt so alone."

"Hush my darling," A strong steady voice sounded from behind me, "Do not turn around for I do not wish you to see me like this," He said softly, so I stood still and I felt strong sturdy arms wrap themselves around me almost twice, my eyes closed reflexively and feel his embrace warming me to my core, something about the way he held me felt right. Almost more than the royal hatmaker, my heart gave me a squeeze of pain that echoed in my body and I opened my eyes realizing who held me.

"The spider who saved me," I whisper. A deep chuckle sounded from behind me as a warm breath touched me, he smells like black tea leaves and chocolate, "Can you tell me your name?" I ask leaning into the familiar smell, I knew it-knew him from somewhere but I just couldn't place where. A light breeze slid into the room where we stood, my hair flowing back behind me, the spider took a deep breath in and sighed longingly.

"I have missed this smell," He said touching my hair with a tender caress. "I have missed you so while you have been away," The brim of a hat tapped my head as he grew closer still.

"Who are you?" I asked praying he would tell me, even though a part of me knew he wouldn't, I had to figure it out, not because it would send me into a shocked state but there was something more than that, I needed to figure it out.

"I am whoever you wish me to be," He replied setting the brim of his hat on the side of my head as a smile enters his voice. I furrowed my brows, a deep chuckle sounded once more, "I was once a King of a distant land," He explains while I close my eyes and feel the soothing lull of his voice, the rumble of his words shake against my back as he leaned against me. "I ruled with such love and care that I attracted a Princess' attention, to this Princess nothing was more important than the people she ruled over and the King she wanted would have to be just as kind and loving." He waved a shadowed hand in front of my eyes, "She came to call upon me one day," I saw a young woman with sunshine colored hair standing before a man I couldn't see on a throne, "She is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all his days, more beautiful than the reddest rose, more elegant than silk, more fluid and graceful than the movement of the water in a lake, more loving and accepting than anyone whom he had encountered in his lifetime. He would have given her furs, silks, and any finery she wanted, spoiled her to the core if she would have allowed him, he would have given her the world on a silver platter had she asked it of him," He waved his hand again and a beautiful red rose garden appeared, the man and woman walking together, "He often visited her at every spare moment he had, he was entirely captured by her, he wanted more of her time, so he had his servants plant a rose garden without knowing anything of roses, he just wanted to do something that would make her smile. The king invited the young woman to visit him one day," The scene changed to a wilted, dying garden where the woman stood alone with her hands over his face crying, "Even though he had done this for her out of love, it appeared as though the King mocked the young Princess." The scene changed once more to the young woman speaking to a different King who had a Queen by his side, "Her father became very wrathful with the King from another land and swore vengeance to the young King for mocking his daughters love." The young King was distraught at the thought he had done anything to harm the Princess he had come to love. The Princess' father declared war on the distant land and the following year they attacked the King, the land was destroyed, burned to a cinder, nothing left and the King who had ruled the lands was thought to be dead." A bright flash of red fire appeared scaring me back into his arms, he held me tighter as the fire faded and a ruined castle sat in the middle of ash and cinder. "The following day after the army had returned from the attack a messenger arrived and went to the young woman's window in the form of a bird." A picture of a beautiful blue jay sat on the window ledge with a note strapped to it's small leg. "The Princess read the note, in it was an apology from the King, he had not meant to harm the roses, he admitted to letting his excitement get the better of him, he told her he knew nothing of roses or how they grew but he wanted more time with her and that nothing made him happier than to see her smile and so he wanted to make a garden for her so that she could have somewhere that would be like home to her because he wanted her to be his Queen and if she accepted his apology she could come show him how to plant roses and they could live together forever because," He paused showing the Princess smiling at the letter, "He loves her. The note was signed by him with his seal under it." An image of the woman in her own rose garden, was holding a brown letter and crying, her father went to her, "The King pressed the Princess for what was bothering her and eventually she surrendered the note to her father. He was ashamed, he begged the Princess for forgiveness but she could not give it to him, not truly, not if he had killed the one man who she loves. The King rode for weeks to get to the distant land," Another picture of the King riding sprung up before me, "When the King arrived he was distraught, the ruined castle was covered in a great, mighty bush of roses and thorns," The castle covered in red roses stood with a grey haired king kneeling before it. "He sent a note to his daughter explaining the castle to her. The Princess set out the next day and when she arrived," A woman sitting on the back of a white horse, dismounted and ran to the castle, tearing her soft skin against the thorns that shielded the castle from the King who stood only feet away. "She climbed to the tallest tower and screamed to her father standing outside, her blood fell on the stones she stood on, making the rose grow tighter and tighter to keep the Princess back in so if the young King of the land ever returned they could offer him the Princess." The King had a single tear run down his cheek as he looked up at his torn, bleeding, precious daughter. "The Princess vowed she would live there until the young King was found." The images vanished and his voice went quiet.

"And then what happened?" I gasped reaching my hand out to the King who stood outside the bloody castle covered in roses, "Did they ever find the young King? Did the Princess stay at the castle? What of her father?" I asked worried about people I had never known until the moment I heard the story.

"The young King was never found, the Princess lived at the castle until her dying days and the father cursed the young King. He wanted his daughter back and he thought if she knew her love was most certainly dead she would leave and come home with him back to the kingdom that loved her so. So the old King traveled to a witch who was famous for her spells and asked that the young King be cursed that if he still remained alive, he should crawl the earth for the rest of eternity, freeing his daughter to do what she was meant to," I felt his warm breath on my neck making me shiver, "The witch said she would grant the King's selfish wish but he must give up the life he treasures most. The King assumed it would be his or his wife's but instead she took the daughters as payment. The old King rode back as fast as his horse was able, the horse died about a day away because the King hadn't stopped to care for it. The King went to the castle and looked up to the tower and all he saw was long, yellow hair curling down the sides of the tower covered in roses and thorns. He grabbed the hair and climbed the tower and saw his daughter holding onto the last letter she had been given by her love, on the back she wrote that she would go join her King and that they would rule the castle in the sky." I gasped deeply, feeling a tear fall slowly down her cheek. "The King walked for weeks to get back to his kingdom. A man who worked at the castle saw the King and ran to him. The King grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and asked that his Queen knew what happened, what he had done and how sorry he was to his one love, it was all his fault. The King then breathed his last breath and died of a broken heart."

"What a terrible story," I replied without thinking. Another, warmer chuckle sounded as he gave me a tender squeeze.

"I just think we should take her up to the castle," A voice sounded down the hallway,

"It appears my time is up for now your majesty," The spider replied from behind me.

"Spiders used to scare me," I said to him making him pause, "But for some reason you don't," I held my hands together,

"You should be more careful about who you trust," He replied seriously,

"I do trust you though," I said honestly, "I would trust you with anything but I'm not sure why," I shook my head sadly, "I hope that you weren't in the story,"

"She may go into shock, we must be very careful what we reveal to her since that damn cat already told her this is her kingdom," Another voice sounded closer,

"Everyone calls her your majesty, she was bound to be tipped off sooner or later," The voice replied wearily.

"You should return to your room your majesty, eavesdropping is frowned upon in this community," He replied letting his arms release his soft hold on me. "Until we met again," A shadow slipped into the corner and the room was silent again. I hurried into my own room and sighed as I began to look for a match to light a candle, but I didn't know where the matches or candles would be. A light knock sounds at the door,

"Yes?" I called to the darkness. The door opened and a ray of light came into the room.

"Your majesty, have you been in here without light?" The small white rabbit entered the room.

"Unfortunately I have been, I went to dinner and came back and it was dark as could be so I tried searching for matches and candles but I couldn't find either," I laughed at my own silliness but the rabbit looked perplexed,

"Why didn't you call for anyone?" He asked eyeing the room,

"I didn't know I was able to do that," I said having not really thought about it. The rabbit looked positively shocked.

"Of course your majesty, if you need anyone all you need to do it call and someone will come quickly." He walked into the room and picked up a candle and lit it off his own light.

"Oh well now that I know I shall do just that," I said with a smile. The rabbit walked around and began lighting candles all over the room, the bathtub was gone replaced with a golden brass bed with a feather mattress and a large thick blanket.

"It would put me at ease if your majesty would do so, thank you your grace," He said sighing as he lit the last of the seven candles in the room. "Is there anything you require before going to bed?" He asked standing back by the door.

"Just some comfortable clothing to sleep in, I should hate to ruin or wrinkles this lovely dress." I said smoothing the blue material down.

"Of course your majesty," The rabbit snapped his fingers and a wardrobe appeared in the corner of the room. "If you need to change, just stand in front of the wardrobe and tell it what you need and what you want it to look like and it will appear when you open the doors." He said in an even tone.

"Oh how marvelous," I laughed lightly smiling. He gaped at me,

"Your majesty," He said straightening his blue tie, I looked over to him and away from the wardrobe, "There will be a mask ball for you tomorrow evening after dinner time to celebrate your return to Wonderland," The view from my window today returned to my mind, Wonderland, "Be sure to ready yourself straight after dinner and I will send someone to fetch you."

"Of course, how very exciting," I said still smiling, I have always loved dressing up in fine gowns and jewels and going to balls, I'm glad that is something that is done here. I wonder what I should wear?

"If there is nothing more, your grace, I shall go and let you rest,"

"That should be fine, thank you good ser," The rabbit bowed with a twitching ear and closed the door behind him leaving me and the wardrobe alone. I looked it over carefully and decided to open one of the wooden doors, but nothing sat inside. I closed the doors deciding I would try doing as the rabbit had instructed. "A blue satin nightgown with a matching robe," I said. "Oh with ties at the sides," I said reminded of my trial with getting my gown off before on my own and blushed as I thought of the person who was with me when I failed miserably. I put my hand on my heated forehead and breathed slowly.

"It won't bite, you know," I turned on my heel frightened, but the shadow with the mischievous purple eyes and messy hair sat on the corner of the bed watching me.

"Well I know that," I said frowning,

"Then what was keeping you from opening the closet door?" He laughed,

"None of your business," I said feeling my face and ears heated with an embarrassed color. He chuckled and hopped down from the bed,

"Perhaps you need help with your dress?" He asked eying me, I put my hands over my body and shook my head upset, "Or undress?" I tugged my shoe off and threw it, barely missing his patient eyes.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted,

"All right, all right," He surrendered to my obvious displeasure. "I just came by to check on you, make sure you are doing all right, that you weren't overwhelmed." I looked at his shadow standing in front of me, his patient hidden eyes looking down at me as we stood in the candlelight.

"I am doing well," I said blinking slowly.

"Very good," He said placing a hand on the small of my back and his other hand under my chin, "You appear to be well, but you also look startled,"

"That could be," I said stepping back from him, "Because a gentleman is in my room with no chaperon and at night," I retorted with a frown,

"No that isn't it, you know me, you're comfortable with me, you trust me even though you don't know why, there is a feeling deeper than that that you carry for me although you can't put your finger on it," He said taking a step toward me but not putting his hands on me, he seemed to be waiting for something, "This look is something else altogether, something else has startled you," He studied my face for a moment, "Someone else has startled you,"

"Someone was here when I was alone," I confessed looking resigned, either I could tell him or wait for him to slowly piece it altogether on his own. At least this way I was choosing which information to give him.

"Who was it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know," I answered honestly,

"What did they say?"

"He told me a story of a King who loved a Princess and he accidentally offended her and everyone in the story ended up dying, I'm not sure of the point of the story but it made me very sad for him because I knew he was the King from the distant land that everyone thought was dead." I replied with sadness in my eyes.

"How did you know that?" He asked watching me carefully,

"I don't know, I just, something inside knew that was who he is, or was, I'm not sure how to phrase that," I said feeling confused, "I think he has me confused for her," The purple eyes looked shocked,

"With who?"

"With the young Princess he once loved," I replied feeling a wave of exhaustion hitting me heavily.

"Why do you think that?" He asked pushing my hair back from my face,

"He held me,"

"He what?" The purple eyes turned red for a flash of a second,

"There was such sadness in his embrace," I said holding out my arms, "When you held me there was an air of tenderness and care," He tenderly tucked me into his arms, "When he held me there was nothing but sadness and a hollow fear,"

"A fear of what?" He asked tucking my head under his chin,

"Of being alone."


	10. Chapter 10: I remember you

Thinking about being held quietly in soft comforting arms made me rustle in my bed, he has been long gone after making sure I would be fine alone for the night. I can never tell when he is teasing and when he is being kind and I think he means it to be confusing. I cover my head and sigh into the feathers beneath me, I want company, I'm not ready to go to sleep just yet, I've been alone with random visits from people who don't seem to mind me being alone. I hate being alone. I throw the covers off me and pull my robe off the brass chair sitting next to the bed, I throw it on and tie the ribbon in the front and walk to the window wanting fresh air but find that it isn't throwing open or unlatching. I frown at the wooden frame shaking my head and rubbing my fingers against my forehead.

"Are you well?" A voice asks from the corner of the room. I gasp looking up but seeing no one there,

"Is that you Spider?" I asked pulling my robe closer to my skin. A chuckle sounded and I knew I was right. "I dislike being alone and yet it seems that everyone is content to leave me as such," I sit on the cold ground in a flourish of nerves and irritation.

"I think they just want you to feel better before unloading the mystery of Wonderland on you." He replied patiently. I didn't reply, I was feeling highly emotional, which was unusual for me but here I sat, a bundle of emotions. "I found this for you," He said when I remained quiet. "You must close your eyes," Something deep within me smiled and I complied closing my eyes, I heard a shudder of movement and silence once more, "Okay, open your eyes," A single shoe sat on the ground,

"My shoe!" I squeaked with unexpected delighted, I found it's familiar touch soothing, calming me down for a moment. I picked up the shoe and a single red rose fell out of the the inside, onto the ground. I knelt down, lightly grabbing the fallen flower being mindful of the thorns. "Where did you find this?" I asked airier than I meant to,

"In your gardens," Spider replied with ease, almost confused at my manner. "Did they not tell you of the royal gardens?" The confusion in his tone was clear, making me smile.

"No one has told me anything other than anyone I can't remember right away will appear in a fog which I mostly worked out myself." I said looking over the velvet petals, "Oh and that I am royalty of some kind," I wrinkled my brow,

"Did you want to see it?" Spider asked making me look up,

"Can I?" I ask feeling excited.

"You can do anything you wish," He came to me, covered in shadow except his long spider like legs and arms that stretched to me, "Just ask and I will make it so," My expression softened,

"She will not be asking anything of you this night Spider," The mocking of the name I had given him rang clear to everyone in the room. I jerked my head to the toned silhouette standing in a tailored suit and holding a playing card in his right hand, a thick brim hat with a feather and another playing card tucked in the bright red band,

"Hatmaker?" I questioned barely above a whisper, he looked up at me revealing bright purple eyes, "Cheshire," A chiseled jaw appeared in the smoke, giving way to defined cheekbones and a smiling mouth that held no joy, only mocking jests and sarcasm. Both men stared at me as I remembered everything about the man standing before me. The first time he was assigned to me as a bodyguard, the first time he held me as I cried over a bloodied knee, the first tender kiss on my forehead, the first time I realised I was in love with him, he tried to stay away from me after that, he assigned someone else to his post and I never saw him after that day until I went to look for him, what happened in the garden? I can't remember, what was it? A feather light touch, looking up, Cheshire floated in front of me, a candle on the table lit at some point and Spider was gone.

"Say it again," He asked with his hand softly touching my face. He turned his head slightly to the side as he gazed at me with soft lilac colored eyes.

"What?" I asked feeling fuzzy in the mind trying to remember him and at the same time remember other things, what did my mother look like? Am I the girl in the Spider's story? I couldn't be, could I? The timeline may fit but she died and I'm not-

"My name," He said interrupting my thoughts. I looked to him watching as a smile of happiness lightly played at the edges of an otherwise sarcastic smile. I searched his eyes for something, he has something only he could give to me and I couldn't place what it is he has,

"Cheshire Cathlind, originally from the Marshlands, taken in by the Master of the Guard and put to work starting as an informant, moved into his own and became known as 'Wonderland's Assassin' than met the Princess of Wonderland and had a change of heart, becoming her most faithful of bodyguards," I paused wetting my lips, realizing just how close he stood to me, "She held a secret that no one else knew," I said with a sad look resting in my eyes, he took a deep breath in,

"And what was our most beloved Princess' secret?" A hollow tone entered his voice, fear and winter had entered the room but the windows stood shut.

"She was deeply, madly in love with him, she confessed her love and he rejected her, giving his job to someone else and abandoning her, he came to visit her once when a King from another territory came to call, he told her to go to him, to the King," I stepped back from him, "I was in love with you, I thought you hadn't wanted me, I thought you were giving me away," A tear entered my eyes at the realisation,

"I hadn't meant-" His face paled as he stepped back, a soft crunch sounds in the room as he backs away from me.

"You had meant for me to marry someone else because you thought it was proper," I choked out putting my hand to my mouth, "I would have run away to the marshlands with you and lived atop a mushroom for the rest of my days if it meant I could stay with you," His hand reached out for a moment,

"You deserve so much better than me," He said barely above a whisper,

"Didn't I deserve to be happy?" His face looked back at me as if I had struck him. My hand went out to him to come back to me but he stood and shook his head, "Didn't I deserve to live how I wanted with you?"

"The day before your wedding you called me to you. I wasn't going to go but I thought I could have some peace if we said goodbye," He scoffed, "I should have known you better than that," I breathed evenly, a tear streamed down my cheek as I waited for what he wanted to tell me, "You asked me that exact question then that you did just now, 'don't you just deserve to be happy?'" He put his hand in his hair, "Of course you do!" He shouted in agony. "You deserve everything!" He threw his hands in the air leaving his hair a mess. "And I can give you nothing," He sighed defeated as if he knew what was coming next. I walked up to him and lightly touched the hand that hung loosely at his side,

"You can give me you and that's all I have ever wanted," A knock sounded and I looked to the door,

"I'm sorry your majesty, I heard a loud shouting, I wanted to make sure everything was alright with you." The shaking voice of the rabbit sounded in the room.

"Everything is fine, I apologize for disturbing you," I said watching Cheshire's face as I spoke.

"Please never think you are bothering me, your grace," He said in a firmer voice, "Call on me should you need someone, I will let you get your rest your majesty," A pair of footsteps predated the silence that followed after.

"I used to sit on the balcony of the castle and wonder where you were, what you were doing, if you maybe loved someone else," Tears choked off the end of my sentence but he seemed to hear me fine as he squeezed his eyes shut,

"I could only love one person in my lifetime," He walked to the door and set his hand on the knob and looked back at me, "Maybe when all your memories of me return you'll remember why I left and stayed gone," He turned the handle and was gone with the click of the lock. I began to rack my mind when I saw a splatter of red color on the floor, I knelt down and caressed the rose petals on my fingertips but I couldn't hold it in any longer, waves of tears and fear shook me as I knelt on the floor, the thorns ripped my skin open as I curled up onto the cold wooden floor and cried until the pain subsided and slept claimed me.

"Your Majesty?" A worried voice sounded at the door. "Your Majesty are you well?" I sat up seeing that I was in my bed once more and the rose was gone but the marks it had left behind were real and red. "Your Majesty?" The voice called out more worried than before.

"I am well," I said looking around the darkened room, "Forgive me," I said pulling my long hair away from my face,

"I am pleased to hear it your majesty," The voice sounded intensely relieved at the sound of my voice. "You have missed breakfast and lunch but dinner is prepared and warm as we speak if you majesty is well and feeling up to it," I nodded before I thought about replying.

"Yes please, I will be ready momentarily."

"Very good your majesty," The voice sounded scuffling off. I climbed out of bed and rushed to the closet, throwing open the doors than remembering the command I slam it back again, "Simple tea dress, white and black with a matching pair of shoes," I swing open the doors and inside sat a simple dress, with ruffles and a snow white fabric wrapped around the tulle, fashioned with black lace around the tiers of the dress I tugged it out and taking only moments to disrobe I tug it on over my head. I lace it with care, smiling that it had ties on the sides where I could reach. I pulled on white lace stockings and pulled on the same shoes I wore the previous day and walked hurriedly to the door and down the hall to the dining area, where, of course, no one sat. I sat down and ate like I had the previous day, slow and lady like but eating my fill, afterwards I returned to the main area where the rabbit stood sipping tea.

"Oh! Excuse me your Majesty!" He shouted standing up, tea splattering the table. He quickly wiped it up and turned to me, "I didn't hear you coming or I would have cleaned up."

"That's all right, please enjoy your tea," I said smiling.

"I just wanted to wait and remind you that the mask ball is tonight when you're ready," He said with a nervous tone in his voice. I smile softly,

"Of course, if you'll allow me to get changed I'll be out here within the hour," He smiled back and nodded, bowing,

"Dress as what ever animal you wish," He smiled at me softly, "I'll go finish preparing than," He paused and wrung his hands together,

"Is there something you wished to ask?" I said pausing myself to watch him flitter nervously,

"I'm told you remembered someone's face," He said softly clearly nervous to be here,

"Cheshire's," I provided. He nodded his head and looked at me before his eyes darted away. "What is it?" I ask.

"Your MAjesty can see my face?" He asked with a twitching nose,

"I can," I replied,

"Or do I still look like a rabbit to you?" He asked with a light chuckle. My face went red,

"Forgive me," I said feeling embarrassed,

"Not needed your majesty," He said lowering his head, "You will see me as a white rabbit until all of your memories return and that is just fine with me,"

"Why is that?" I asked before I could think, he laughed good naturedly,

"Before when I first took you away from here, I left you with a wonderful family, time has turned them but at the time they were the best option, you had seen me in your rose garden, you followed me all throughout wonderland," He paused with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face, "You called after me but I was afraid that if I had stopped running that I would ruin everything, you eventually caught up to me and I had to take you back, make you think it was a dream,"

"Before?" I asked feeling overwhelmed by the information he had just laid out. He seemed to snap back into the moment and flushed under his fur,

"If you will excuse me, I must complete the plans for the ball," He bowed and before I could think of a reply he was gone. I finished the walk back to my room twisting my hands together. My nerves would be the end of me, I carefully turned the knob to reveal a room bright with candle light which made me grin to myself. I closed the door and hooked the latch to lock the doors, I crossed the room to the open window and closed that one as well hooking the latch with a careful air about myself. I have never been one for nerves but since arriving here it seems as though there is nothing else I can surrender to but my nervous and emotional state.

"Oh how unlady like," I muttered to myself walking over to the closet, giving it a long fixated stare. "I should pick something that represents me but I've changed so many times since this morning I can hardly remember who I am, much less who I was," Sadness touched the edges of my heart as I stood with a light hand on the front of the cabinet.

"They say when you start talking to yourself it is a true sign of a mind gone soft,"

"I am most certainly not going soft," I replied with a furrowed brow as I turn to see the familiar set of soft purple eyes watching me. He shrugs at me with a distance look in his eyes,

"I heard a certain family will be here and I wanted to warn you, if you see red eyes watching from afar, find me or the white rabbit, we will keep you safe." I felt my brows wrinkle and I shake my head, "Please promise me you will do this, do not follow the glow no matter what you see." I stood ready to refuse until I looked into his eyes which it had hardened to a amethyst, he stood taunt, irritable and distressed, and I felt my head nod before I could really read into it, "You must say the words," I looked at his face as it morphed into one of deep worry,

"I promise, if I see the red eyes or a glow I will stay away from it no matter what I see." I repeated and his eyes softened back to their regular lilac color.

"Thank you," He said watching me carefully. "I have followed you on more paths of curiosity than I care to admit." I felt my face blush as the comment. A chuckle bubbled from him which made me look at him, frowning, "I'm sorry my Queen," He said putting his hands up and trying to hold his laughter inside. I threw up my hands up and sighed, turning around and walking to the window. I reached for the latch but felt a hand on my own, I look up to sullen, broken eyes looking at me,

"What is it?" I ask turning to him and setting my hands on his chest. A set of purple cat ears sat back against his head as if he were listening for something. "Why aren't you looking at me? What is it Ches?" He set his hands on mine,

"There is something I think you should know before the ball but I have very strict orders to not tell you," He admitted staring a hole in the floor. I lifted my hand and set it under his chin to make him face me,

"Ches, you can tell me anything, I don't want to get you in trouble but maybe there's another way to tell me or hint to what it might be," I said watching him internally struggle with going against orders and keeping me safe. His ears perked up and a smile graced his mouth,

"There once lived a King," He began,

"I think I've heard this one before," I said teasing which made him blush and frown.

"Sh, listen," He chided, I put my hands up in his signature mock surrender. "There once lived a king in a beautiful land and he needed a Queen by his side. So he searched the country, high and low and then he went to the kingdom next to this one where he met a woman who was out picking flowers." He explained gathering shadows with a purple tint and creating a story with it, "The King speaks to the girl and the King knows that this is the woman he has been searching for. He asks if he can meet her again and she says he can, he came back everyday for a month, on the last day of the month she tells him that she can no longer see him, her father found out about their secret meetings and said he would kill the King if he saw him ever again."

"Did he know he was a King?" I asked unable to stop myself, he looked up at me and shook his head,

"Had she only told him things might have ended differently." He admitted swirling the purple haze in a circle, "The King pleaded and she agreed to meet with him one last time." A female figure appeared with a red hood, a tall man with dark hair and mismatched eyes made my breath catch in my throat, "Before the King can go to her where she wait for him, a werebeast shows itself," The woman's figure with its hood on jumped back in fear to the creature with burning red eyes gleaming at her, "The King ran forward and slayed the beast and saved the girl, he turned to her expecting to see a relieved smile or thanks, he was greeted only by tears," A tender face appeared in the smoke with tears streaming her unseeable face. "He went to her and asked what was wrong and the woman admitted that the werebeast was her father in wolf form, she had been dropped off at his doorstep because in her village they sacrificed children to the werecreatures of the forest to keep the creatures at bay but the werecreatures kept the children and raised them as their own and she was such a child." The woman was turned from the King and the King stood with his hand calling after her, "He beckoned to her, begged her to listen to him, to go to him but she could no longer bear to see the man that had killed her father. The King wandered for a great many years, alone and no one but a horse to guide him. His kingdom fell to ruin and crumbled as he had," The face of a man covered by the purple smoke and mist appeared before me as the mismatched eyes stared at me from within the haze. "The King stopped at a small inn one night after he had lost his way, and his horse." He paused carefully created the scene of a man with slumped shoulders hidden away under his large brown cloak, his head hung as he pushed the door to the worn tavern open. "His boots clicked heavily as he crossed the narrow floor and before he knew it a beautiful woman stood before him, he looked just as his love had down to the very small birthmark on the inside of her wrist, he whispered her name, afraid that if he spoke it out loud it would no longer be real." The face of the man remained hidden as he stretched out his hand to the sunshine haired beauty that stood before him. "She turned to him and he knew it was her, she explained that she needed time to gather her thoughts and figure out that he had only been trying to protect her and she loved him even more but when she went to find him she saw the kingdom and realized what had happened, distraught at the thought of losing everyone she cared for she traveled and somehow ended up in the inn." There was a bright white light and the picture turned into one of a wedding, a kingdom being rebuilt and a pair hand in hand as they lived happily ever after. "There was only one difference between the two women,"

"Two women?" I asked furrowing my brow, Cheshire nodded his head patiently, he pulled up the images of the woman in love from the first part of the tale and the woman who the King married from the second part of the story, "The eyes," I say wrinkling my forehead and furrowing my brow, "They look the same but something is different about the eyes," I felt a soft, gloved hand grasp my own as the image faded away,

"When everything seems upside down and the world breaks and falls around you, remember that you Miss Alice can see the difference between the two types of people." He lightly kissed my hand and bowed, removing his hat and releasing his messy dark hair and perked up purple cat ears. "Now I believe you have a grand ball to prepare for Your Majesty."


End file.
